Some integrated circuits (ICs) comprise one or more fuses for storing unchanging data. Fuses can store data bits whose values correspond to whether the fuses are burned or not. Various methods for storing data in fuses within Integrated Circuits (ICs) are known in the art. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2013/0322149, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a memory device that includes a memory cell array and a fuse device. The fuse device includes a fuse cell array and a fuse control circuit. The fuse cell array includes a first fuse cell sub-array which stores first data associated with operation of the fuse control circuit, and a second fuse cell sub-array which stores second data associated with operation of the memory device. The fuse control circuit is electrically coupled to the first and second fuse cell sub-arrays, and is configured to read the first and second data from the first and second fuse cell sub-arrays, respectively.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0188830, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a semiconductor memory device and a method for operating the memory device. The semiconductor memory device includes a first anti-fuse array having a plurality of first anti-fuse elements that store first fuse data, a second anti-fuse array having a plurality of second anti-fuse elements that store error correction code (ECC) data associated with the first fuse data. An ECC decoder is configured to generate second fuse data by correcting the first fuse data using the ECC data.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,266,025, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a semiconductor integrated circuit, in which fuse data is supplied to each of a plurality of function blocks through a transfer path using shift registers. A decoder is arranged in the transfer path of the fuse data, and encoded data is stored in the fuse elements.